Cracked Aramada
by Rougish
Summary: - a series of one shot. Chapter 2- Everyone lost something that day but he lost everything. Multiple parings; Graylu, JerralXWendy, NatsuXJuvia, RougeXLisanna
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **Title: Roommates**

 **Pairing(s): Natsu and Levy, implied LuNa(cana and Lucy).**

 **Genre: Friendship and Romance.**

Levy awoke feeling very sore and very naked. She looked down and noticed she was actually naked. She groaned as she tired to move her legs as her thighs hurt really bad. She turned to the person sleeping beside her;Natsu who was smiling in his sleep.

She giggled lightly and kissed him on his forehead. "Looks like he is having a good dream." She said as she moved out of bed carefully but quickly as she wouldn't want to be caught by Gray and Gajeel in the room they shared with Natsu.

She looked around the room for her clothes but couldn't find them, not even her underwear.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing", she thought as an image of Gajeel or Gray finding her panties and bra popped into her head.

She walked out of the room with a blanket covering her sanity. Outside the room was her clothes and underwear and Natsu's own scattered around the living room. She blushed lightly as she remembered how helping Natsu get his mind off things had led to a heated make out session with her boyfriend and things quickly escalated, before they knew it they were in bed.

She had convinced the others to leave her and Natsu behind, that she would talk to him since he was moping around because of what a fortune teller had told him yesterday.

Levy had dragged him into a fortune teller's shop while they were having fun yesterday.

The woman told him "You will not find what you are looking for.." He didn't even let her finish as he almost burned the whole place to the ground thinking she was referring to igneel.

She had tried to convince him that fortune telling were jokes and are not real but he had been moping around sine then. The others had left her to talk to him since they got along really well.

She picked up the underwears and clothes and slipped on Natsu's shirt before wrapping his scarf around her neck.She put Natsu's trouser in the boys room which surprisingly wasn't destroyed yet.

"Ezra had threatened the life out of them", she chuckled.

She packed her cloth to her and Lucy's room which was opposite that of cana and Ezra's.She put on her underwear grabbed her Gale reading glasses and one of Lucy's book. She went into the living room,settled into one of the couch and started reading.

Several minutes later she started wondering when the others would be back since they have been gone for hours. She,Lucy, Cana,Gajeel,Ezra,Natsu and Gray were on a mission. The mission was actually meant for team Natsu but Gajeel tagged along in case they needed extra help which Levy believed was a lie since Team Natsu is capable.

She suspected he came so that he can be closer to Ezra; they had a thing together. Surprising but true.Levy came because of Natsu and Cana because of Lucy; they had been really close since the tereno incident. And Gray came because he was part of Team Natsu; Levy seriously believed he would remain single if he doesn't learn to open up.

The door opened from outside and Gray,Ezra,Gajeel,Lucy and Cana came in.

"I took down more men than you did ice princess" Gajeel said with a smirk.

Levy sighed. He had a very big ego and she didn't like that.

"Metal head what did you say? You know you were asking for my help?" Gray said facing him.

"Would both of you be quiet?" Ezra glared at them while Lucy sweat dropped and Cana laughed.

Lucy was about to say something when she noticed Levy and she stopped.

The room suddenly become quite,all eyes on her. Levy became worried and touched her face to see if something was there.

"What? Is there something on my Face?"

Cana snorted while the others laughed. "Yes there is. That tired look you have when you just finished having sex." Cana told her plainly.

"H-How indecent" Ezra said facing cana,her face red. While Lucy sweat dropped and levy's face was already looking like Ezra's hair.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about"

Lucy laughed. " You dont need to hide it, you are wearing Natsu's shirt and scarf. "

It was then she realized that she had his shirt and scarf on. Knowing she had been caught she gave up trying to give excuse as she had none and Gray and Gajeel smirk which seemed permanently stuck to their face annoyed her.

"Damn, Salamander got a girlfriend before I did." Gray said.

"Well if you had a better attitude towards girls you would have a girlfriend. It looks like you would be single forever to me." Levy murmured but the whole group still heard and they all burst into laughter.

"What did you say?" Gray said

"Nothing", she replied quickly.

"These two just don't get along" Lucy complained.

Lucy and Cana suddenly had that evil looking smile on their faces and levy knew what it was. As she tried to run into the room they pulled her back and started tickling her since it was one of the easiest way to get something from her.

"Stop. P-ple-lease I beg you" she said in between laughter.

"So how was it?" They asked in unison.

"Should we be talking about this here" she asked.

"Come on." Lucy pleaded.

"Um okay. It was great and..." She said with a dreamy look and the girls squealed while the boys had that ever present smirk.

"Since when?"

"Um well, about a year ago." She said quietly.

"What?"

"What. It's not like it was a secret, you people just didn't notice. Well Mira knew."

"That demon witch", Lucy murmured, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Well know one would notice. Salamander is the most oblivious person so we wouldn't expect him to know things like feelings." Gajeel said

"Well I noticed. The sexual tension between you two was so thick, you could slice it with a knife." Cana said and Levy blushed.

Lucy was about to complain about Levy not telling her when Natsu's energetic voice was heard.

"Levy, get back in here." He whined.Levy couldn't help the blush that spread round her face while the group couldn't contain their laughter.

Natsu finally emerged from the room in his boxers only, his manhood still erect.

"Where is my scarf" he said before noticing everyone's presence.

"He can be an animal sometimes" Levy groaned as she watched Ezra kick Natsu back into the room and everyone started laughing again.

 **A/N**

 **Yes. The first chapter for Cracked Armada is done. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it?**

 **This was written sometimes in 2015. Decided to finally post it here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Christmas**

.

Everyone lost something that Christmas but being the lone survivor of the war he lost everything. His family was his everything and it was taken away from him. He swore vengeance, someone was going to pay.

Cana couldn't shake the horrible feeling, she knew something bad was going to happen. But looking around, the guild was celebrating on a Christmas eve and everyone was happy and rowdy. She just couldn't place her finger on what would go wrong. Her cards were never wrong but no matter how many times she reshuffled and picked it still kept showing the same thing.

While everyone was rejoicing and eager to open Christmas presents she sat in a dark corner at the guild. Even drinking didn't make her feel better or take away the sense of impending doom.

"You have seen it too haven't you?" She quickly packed her cards together so that no one would see the horrible predictions. She looked up and saw Carla.

"What are you talking about?" She asked the exceed, avoiding her eyes.

"I saw your card. I have seen it too."

She sighed and reshuffled the cards yet the one she picked out of the many cards in the deck still had those horrible six letters, 'Death'.

"What does it mean?" Carla asked pointing to the card on the table.

"That's death riding on a white horse." She said as she pointed to the skeleton on a horse. "The fact that it's wearing an armour shows it's unavoidable and invincible. The white horse shows it's going to purify. You see the king, the bishop and a peasant? It means no one would be spared. The banner of his flag his black meaning darkness would consume light."

Carla nodded, her eyes tearing up and her voice shaking as she spoke." I-i have seen it too.Bodies all around, an entire country laid waste to,blood that turned the snow red, the darkness that consumed light, fire that burned brightly despite the weather, the fairy's defeat and a roar of pain."

By the time she was through Carla was holding her head as if trying to stop the visions. Cana felt her blood run cold, her hair stand up at the back of her neck and her eyes fill with fear. Her cards had just been confirmed. They were doomed from the start. This was a war they couldn't win. Before she could stand up to tell the guild of her fears the door slammed open and in came the messenger of doom with a news that stopped all celebration.

As the over packed train reached Magnolia, he and everyone on the train quickly made their escape. People ran in different directions looking for a safe place to stay. Zeref forces were strong and he had finally decided to eliminate mankind. It was truly a one sided annihilation as everything in his path had been burned to the ground or destroyed. Gray had never seen so much death in his entire life. Even strong guilds have fallen; quarto puppy and blue pegasus had been completely eliminated, their town was wiped off the map and not a single survivor remained.

Sabertooth's Master, Sting had ordered a tactical retreat after many of his comrades had fallen. They and other guilds were moving to Fairy Tail to regroup and fight together. Even he wonders if Fairy Tail would come out on top this time.

No one would have suspected that war would break out on the evening of Christmas eve and Zeref sure seemed hell bent on wiping away humanity.

He could have sighed as he reached Fairy Tail but he knew even Wendy couldn't heal him. He reached here with great difficulty and held on so he could warn them to prepare for war and so that he could see her again. He was exposed to so much anti- ethranior for a long time now, he was sure his lung was beyond repair. If they could just managed to win the war and survive, his troubles won't be in vain.

As he opened the door all celebration stopped. Lucy screamed and ran over to him, eyes already brimming with unshed tears.

"What happened?" She choked out.

"Zefer. Everything on his path has been annihilated." He could hear people gasp. He gave her the news paper in his hand and as she read her hands were shaking until someone grabbed the paper from her.

He slumped to the floor and Wendy was healing him."I-i can't heal him.I don't know what's happening. I can't heal him."

"Get Porlyusica." Natsu shouted.

"Gray. Where is my dad? Both of you went on a mission together. Where is Gildarts?" Cana asked him.

He was silent for a while not knowing what to say. " Gildarts stayed behind... h-he held them off while I-i escaped b-but then there was a huge explosion. Cana I am sorry, I am not sure he made..."

She shook her head. "Don't complete your sentence. Don't you dare say it. He did, he made it, papa won't leave me behind." She cried and ran away from him.

He sighed. Cana had lost her father,who would be the next to lose something.

The pain he was feeling was agonizing, his lungs burned as if they were on fire, he wished he would just die already.

After examination Porlyusica came out of the infirmary with a solemn expression. "I am sorry there is no cure. I could only ease his pain a little but his suffering his much."

'There is no cure, there is no cure, there is no cure.' Were there words that rang in Lucy's head. She couldn't believe it, she ran past Porlyusica and into the infirmary. He seemed to be in so much pain. The other guilds have already arrived and were preparing a counter attack.

She sat near his bed and watched him breathing really slowly, like it hurts. "You are going to be okay Gray, I promise."

He smiled."what have I told you about making promises you can't keep?" He said almost to quietly.

She knew his lungs hurt, she knew he wouldn't make it and he also knew that.

"It's okay. I know."

She buried her face into his chest and cried. "Please Gray don't go."

She saw him reach for something with great difficulty. It was a knife and he handed it to her. At first she looked at it with confusion, then it suddenly dawned on her what he wanted her to do. She stared at him wide eyes and shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

He managed to smile. "P-lease Lucy. Ple-ase."

"No I wouldn't do it... I am not going to."

"It hurts Lucy. It hurts a lot, like I am burning up inside.P-lease Lucy, it hurts" he cried. "You promised you would do anything to make me happy. You always said you won't make me hurt but now I am hurting and you can help me so please help me."

Lucy didn't want him to feel so much pain, she didn't want him to hurt so much but she didn't want to kill him either. Gray had lost his willingness to live.

"It won't be your fault. It just hurts so much.please."

With shaking hands she took the knife from him, lifting him up to hug him before crashing her lips against his one last time. And as the clock struck twelve she plunged the knife into his chest.

"Merry Christmas Lucy." He said before he went limp.

"Merry Christmas Gray. Merry Christmas." She whispered and removed the knife from his chest before proceeding to drive it into her own.

Porlyusica had given her some kind of concoction to help ease Gray's pain. She could hear sobbing as she entered the infirmary, she guessed Lucy had come to say her last goodbye.

To her horror the floor was stained red with blood, Lucy held a knife in her bloodied hands and was proceeding to stab herself. Wendy let out a blood curling scream and the door flung open as members rushed in. Natsu was the first to enter and with superhuman speed he was able to knock the knife out of her hands in time. The other members stared in horror at the sight before them. Lucy scrambled to the floor to get the knife and Natsu kicked it away holding her roughly, his eyes filled with anger.

"Why did you do it? And what the hell are you planning on doing?" He screamed.

Wendy could feel her eardrums shatter. Gray must have lost the will to live and begged Lucy to kill him and it made her emotionally unstable. She killed the love of her life. She said nothing to Natsu's questions, she just kept crying for a while.

"He begged me to do it. He said it hurts a lot. He.."

She saw Natsu-san hug her. "He came to relay this message so we can fight back not die uselessly. So don't die and fight. For Gray."

"For Gray." She mumbled

Wendy didn't know what to make of the scene before her, her mind was absolutely blank. She hopes Fairy Tail would win this time because if they didn't, it was the end of humanity.

Gray had told them not to show mercy, if they don't kill they will be killed. It was quite absurd that she who had never killed anyone in her life would have to take a life on a Christmas morning or else she wouldn't survive. There is nothing Merry about this Christmas.

She hopes he is okay, if they were going to die today she should at least tell him about her feelings.

Everyone watched as the two best friends hugged each other. The silence was agonizing and Wendy wished it would end already. Of course her wish came true, in a horrible way.

Lisanna could feel something was wrong. The way the silence continued made her worry. Gray said they swept past everything with ease and destroyed it so it shouldn't take long for them to reach magnolia unless they were already here.

"Master." Erza said with a very serious expression. "Zefer forces are supposed to be here by now?"

"Hey! Are you wishing for something bad to happen? If they are not here yet then it's good for us." A member shouted.

"That's not what I am trying to say. They should be here by now unless..." she didn't complete her sentence before she ran out to check the map. "Damn, we are already surrounded. They must have used something so we won't see them coming."

The guild became frantic, everyone was preparing for war and lisanna still couldn't shake off the bad feeling. It surely wasn't going to end well. That's when she saw him, unlike everyone he remained calm. In his hands he had the black and white coat she got him for Christmas, his dark hair sitting in a ponytail and one side covering his left eyes. Before she could turn around he caught her staring and his beautiful crimson eyes stared back into her soul searching pool of blue.

A small smile graced his lips and the message it conveyed she understood but didn't believe, although she smiled back with a small nod.

'It's okay. There is no need to fear.' He reassured her with his smile. Of course she knew there was a need to fear, he had witness what zeref's army could do first hand, he had lost a lot of comrades and Lisanna truly envied him for being so calm. She walked over to him and put her arms around him while he buried his nose in her hair. And they stood there in comfortable silence even with the commotion.

And everything went wrong from there.

Ezra didn't know what was going on anymore. She was tired, exhausted actually, hungry, her throat felt itchy and dry. She had fought soldiers after soldiers and mages for hours now. The day went by fast and she was sure it was probably Christmas evening but she couldn't afford to stop, she had to avenge her fallen comrades. She looked around and saw Wendy healing another injured person; the girl had stopped fighting to heal and increase their strength with her magic. It was thanks to her they have held on so for long.

There were so many dead bodies and the air was suffocating; she felt sick as the stench of death, blood and burnt flesh filled the air. And for the first time in a very long time she was covered in blood, red, hot and sticky. Some of it were hers, some of fallen comrades she held in final moments like Levy; Lucy is mad with grief now and most of it belonged to the enemy.

Even after slaying more than a hundred men she could swear the army wasn't decreasing. She could swear she had killed some of them before but seeing a dead person fighting is impossible, right? Surely she was hallucinating and due to lack of rest her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Ice make: Lance." she heard someone say behind her and knew it was directed at her. Not looking to see who it was she quickly moved out of the way still surprised as she had never met another ice mage other than Gray and Lyon, both of whom were dead she thought bitterly. With renewed vigor to remove the head of whoever was using the magic in a wrong way she turned around to charge. To her utmost horror there stood Gray himself. Now Ezra was sure she was hallucinating and she barely managed to dodge the next attack. The ice grazed her cheeks and it stung.

"Gray? Gray why? Why are you alive? I saw you..."

He said nothing but another attack sent her flying and crashing into a building. Ezra felt dizzy, someone was playing a cruel joke on her and she gets that person hell would break loose. She looked up to see him walking up to her.

"Gray!" She choked out and he stood there. He looked... dead, a shadow of his former self. This wasn't the person who comforted her when jerral wasn't there, this wasn't the person that listened to her problems or let her nag and fuss over him in private, this wasn't the person she had fallen in love with. No this was an imitation of Gray and she was going to end him, permanently.

It was bad enough he loved someone else when he was alive, it was bad enough that someone had killed him and now he was trying to kill her. Someone was indeed playing a cruel joke on her.

"Heavens wheel." She changed her armour and sent about twenty swords towards him but they were stopped by pink wool.

"I am s-sorry. I am so sorry." She heard Aries mutter.

"Lucy don't be fooled that's not Gray."

"B-but!! Gray? I thought... I thought... Oh my god. I am so sorry for doing that.I am so sorry." She cried and ran to him apparently not hearing Ezra.

"Lucy I said..." The words were stopped when a sword went right through her, blood spilling from her stomach just below her heart. The look in Lucy's eyes were that of disbelief, betrayal and hurt. She didn't understand and Ezra didn't blame her.

"G-gray? Why?" She said and she fell to her knees." Ezra managed to knock him away from her and catch her before she fell. "Why would he do that?" She asked in between tears.

"That's not Gray. Gray would never do that. He is... I don't know what happened but I know that's not Gray."

"Don't let others think it's Gray doing that. I don't want Gray to be dishonored. Do what you must." She said weakly.

"Wendy! Wendy! I need help here." She called but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Let her be. Fight for us okay?" She said as Loki showed up. Ezra didn't bother listening to Loki's nonsense for Lucy to stay awake. She cried with him,he lost his master and friend and her a Friend.

She stood leaving Lucy in Loki's arms and went after Gray who was trying to impale and unsuspecting victim. She was going to kill him even if it is the last thing she does. And that was the last thing she did.

He had known from the beginning it wasn't going to end well and honestly it didn't. He was beyond exhausted but he still kept pushing on. They were few now, very few but they were still fighting. He wanted to crawl up to some place,shut his eyes and sleep but it wasn't possible with the war going on. He was drained and couldn't even use simple magic.

A strong beam hit him and he went crashing into the floor, rolling past several dead bodies. He just laid there with his eyes closed waiting for the end. But the he felt a body hovering over him and managed to open his eyes. Brown eyes stared at him and something was dripping on his coat. He could tell it was her blood.

"Jerral-san." She managed to say, her voice small and weak.

"Who are you?"

She looked hurt that he didn't know who she is.

"You promised you would remember. It's Wendy."

"Ha little one." He started at her and realized she was bleeding heavily from her stomach. "You are a healer?" He asked and she nodded. "Heal yourself Wendy."

"I can't. It's over. I just wanted to say i love you."

He was dumbfounded and then it clicked."I Am not my edola counterpart." he said calmly

She smiled again. "I know, I don't need you to return it, I have loved you enough for both of us."

He nodded."Then what is it you want?"

"Just one hug. That's all. One hug jerral-san"

He ignored the pain and the protest of his body and sat up anyway before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"It's Christmas Jerral-san but no one is happy."

"I know."

"Thank you jerral-san."

He tried to pull away but the he noticed her breathing had stopped, she knew she wouldn't make it yet she had come all the way to ask for a hug and tell him she loved him even though he had no idea who she is. He set her aside calmly and fell back before closing his eyes.

He had lied to her, he told her everything would be okay, he told her not to fear yet he had seen her brother fall, he had watched her cry and it hurts him. He made promises he couldn't keep, be couldn't keep her safe or happy.

His head hurts, his ear drums feels ready to explode that if they haven't exploded already from all the shouting and crying around. For once he cursed being a dragon slayer. Rogue had never felt so helpless; the fact that the sun had been up all day didn't help as he couldn't generate energy from the sun. He was exhausted already and wished it would end.

His eyes searched the field for her even as he was battling. He saw her bloodied and battered and he was surprised she lasted this long. He had underestimated his enemy and was hit in the head, sending him back a few feet. He laid there as every energy has left his body, he found out he had been cuffed with magic sealing chains. He saw her run up to him after pushing the enemy away. And managed to open his eyes so he could see those blue eyes ; they were red and puffy from crying.

"Rouge don't leave me too. Please. Please stay." She cried

Again he had broken another promise, he his making her cry and he couldn't stop her. She fumbled with the chains, be could barely hear what she was saying. She tugged at him and tried to pull him. Then she gave up and hugged him tight, so tight he couldn't breath.

He looked up and saw a building was about to collapse in them but he had no energy to transport them with his shadow and those cuffs didn't just seal his magic,they drained them.

"Leave." He said

"No, never. I am not leaving. What's the point anyway."

"I am sorry Lisanna."

He couldn't let her die with him, he wanted to keep her safe even though he hadn't been able to protect some of his comrades, this one he would protect.

Despite every muscle in his body crying in pain he managed to throw her away from him just before the building collapsed.

"Rooooouge." He heard her cry.

He woke up and to his horror she lay in his arms a knife in her back, her blood on his body. He remembered her been attacked by one of their own. She must have tried to protect him with her water body but it wasn't a normal knife, it was one that could kill her even if she could liqidify her body.

Juvia wasn't the only one that died, he looked around and Natsu saw that all his comrades laid dead around, the air was filled with stench of rotting flesh, burnt flesh, and blood. Everywhere was silent now, the war had ended and it didn't end in their favor. He let out a roar of pain, one that conveyed his need for revenge and the blood of the people who did this.

Natsu felt sick. He felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. He was going to get revenge, he swore. He was going to make the person who did this pay and death would be too good for him.

 **Awwwn shoot. I admit the ending isn't very great. It felt rushed. And I am sorry. It's about 3500 without the AN.**

 **This was written 2016 for christmas. Yes i picked a horrible theme for christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Friendship.**

 **Pairing(s): LuLe; LucyXLevy**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humour (Not totally sure it can be regarded as humor but its an attempt.)**

As Lucy awoke from bed she immediately regretted agreeing to have a drinking competition with cana. If only Levy was there she would have warned her. She sighed at the thought of Levy. Of course Cana drank her under the table and still took on two other men. How the hell does she even manage to stay sober?

She reluctantly dragged herself from her bed and went to get herself some aspirin to soothe her aching head. After using the aspirin she mistakenly spilled a jug of water on one of her novels she left on the table.

She hurriedly removed it from the table trying to find a place to dry it but broke her vase in the process.

"That was my favorite vase." She whined as she bent down to pick the broken pieces which cut her pinky.

"Today can't get any worse." She groaned.

Little did she know that it could. She finally got out of her apartment and entered the elevator. As the elevator she turned to see her ex-bestfriend, Levy Mcgraden.

She tried to ignore her as much as possible while it was obvious Levy was trying to say something but couldn't. They both stood in uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly the light flickered and then it stopped,the power out. She knew she was stuck.

Levy finally said something. "Um Lucy." She started awkwardly. "It's been a long time."

"Can we not do this now?" She pleaded." I told you, I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."

"Lucy..." She started

Lucy lost the remaining Patience she tried holding on to and started pounding her fist on the door. "Let me out. Help. Hello, is there anyone there? Get me out of here." She screamed like a maniac.

After few minutes of pounding her screaming she stopped. Her throat itches and her fist hurt and it was clear no one was coming at least until the elevator was fixed. She groaned and moved to the furthest part of the elevator.

"Lu-chan"

"Don't call me that." She hissed. "Don't even pretend we are friends.

Levy hung her head in shame, she wasn't proud of what she had done and there was no way she could possibly undo it. Lucy would hate her forever.

Few minutes later the elevator still wasn't moving. Levy's breathing became weaker and shallow. She started gasping for air. Lucy thought it was a joke at first but she remembered Levy had problems with small spaces.

" Levy" she said calmly, holding her hands and looking at her." Just take a deep breath. Now release it. Again." She commanded and Levy listened.

Few minutes later Lucy sat on the floor beside Levy.

"I am sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. That was never my intention. I would never do something as horrible as that to my best friend. I- I .." She choked out in between tears.

Lucy hugged her unexpectedly, crying as well. " I know it was a mistake. It's okay. I knew b-but I wanted someone to blame. I wanted to blame someone for putting my life out of order. I know it was selfish of me."

"No. I don't think it was selfish, you just need time. I would never betray you like that. I love you to much to do that." She said with sincerely.

"I know." Lucy hugged her again. "I know you would never do that." She made Levy face her a d brushed a strand of the blue locks covering her face. "I love you too."

The two stared at each other for a while and Lucy inched closer to her best friend. Levy could feel hot breath on her checks and as their lips almost touched a loud voice was heard.

"CUT, CUT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The movie director shouted. "Do you think this is funny? That is not in the script. It isn't in the script."

They flew apart and stood straight looking at the director form above. The elevator door opened and they walked out.

"But that's what was in the script you gave us yesterday." Lucy told him

"I didn't write. Wait what? Yesterday? I haven't modified the script at all."

" Natsu-kun gave us a new script saying the director modified it." Natsu and Gray could be seen laughing behind the director.

"You set this up!" Lucy screamed and gave both if them her famous Lucy kick.

They both groaned on the floor. "But we still didn't get a picture of both of you kissing." Gray told them and the girls lunged at them,murderous intention engulfing them.

 **Ha-ha. Done. I guess you didn't expect the plot twist. They were acting but Gray and Natsu made changes to the script in order to get a picture of them kissing. Those cute demons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Title: Rebound_** ** _Pairing(s): Gray X_**

 ** _Meredy._** ** _Genre: Friendship, Romance and song fic. (Although it doesn't look like it, its actually a song fic. Who can guess the song and the person who sang it? )_**

"You lazy potato sack, wake up." She heard Ultear say as she was hit with a pillow.

"Ughh. Lemme alone. I want to sleep." She told her and covered herself with a blanket which ultear quickly stole from her.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"No. Don't know, don't care. I just want to sleep." She mumbled as she made herself more comfortable. "

"Oh no you don't." Ultear started tickling her. "You have a date with Gray."

"Who is gay?"

Ultear smacked her. "You mean who is Gray? My step brother. The really cool one, dark blue hair, had a stalker girlfriend. The one I set you up on a date with."

"Tell him I am sick."

"No. You are going on this date even if I have to drag you there myself. You have to forget about Jerral. Think of this as a rebound. Now get off your lazy ass."

"Okay. Okay. I am getting up."

After much more persuasion Meredy finally got her ass off the bed and got ready.

"So how do I look?"

"The gown is pretty. Please take of that damned coat and put on heels. You look really good in them."

She sighed and went back inside to change.

She took a deep breath in the mirror. Ultear was right; she looked good in heels. She had almost forgotten what she looked like when wearing them. He didn't like it when she wore heels so didn't. He always lived life like some kind of punishment, rejecting all the good things of life. She thought she could change him but she was wrong.

"I am off." She told ultear on her way out who didn't even hear her as she was ogling over Barry Allen on TV.

She plugged in her earphones and enjoyed the song. It reminded her of him again. He always complained about how he didn't get the song.

She walked into Fairy's cafe expecting her date to be late but to her surprise he was early. He stood up when he saw her.

"Meredy." She said stretching her hands. She kind of felt silly. He already knew her name.

"Gray." He nodded as he shook her hands too." Uhh, you look good."

She giggled at his shyness. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

He pulled her chair and helped her in before he went back to his is sit.

"He is nice." She thought with a smile.

The date went on smoothly and they found out they had a lot in common.

"...And she hit me with a pillow calling me a sack of potato." She said as she concluded her tale.

She was surprised he laughed genuinely like a little kid at the things she said. It was strange he thought she was funny because he never did.

'When you are down and troubled...' His phone rang. He looked at the screen and silenced it.

"That's James Taylor? You've got a friend."

"Yes. You listen to his music?" He said quite surprised.

"Hell yes." She said with her face full of smiles. "I have all of his songs. They are amazing."

"Wow. I have never meet anyone who has that much of his records." With that the conversation shifted to their favorite kind of music.

The date finally came to an end and as they walked down the block to where her car was packed she noticed they were holding hands.

"This was fun." She said. "My date with jerral were..." He cut her off by changing the subject.

"There is this movie my family watches every Christmas. Home alone." He groaned. "It started about ten years ago,courtesy of ultear." He rolled his eyes.

As he continued she listened with full attention and for the first time in a long time what is past was past.

"Let's do this again sometime." She said and he nodded while giving a small smile. She pecked his cheeks and she entered into her car.

As she drove off she realized that for the past eight months she had been thinking all live ever did was break,burn and end. And on this wednesday in the cafe she watched it begin again.

 ** _Forgive me if my writing of this date was crappy but I actually have never been on a date before. . I kinda hate going out. You have to dress up and looks nice. Ughh._**


End file.
